Aerrow in trouble?
by Luck1
Summary: This is my first story. it's a boring day on the Condor until Junko and RiverOC hear strange noises from his room. meanwhile Finn is being beaten up by Shade my 2nd OC. Piper X Aerrow Junko X OC.


It was a boring day on the Condor and the crew were all in the cockpit thinking of something to do. River was sat on the floor next to Radar, Finn was looking through the scope of his crossbow, Stork was driving the ship at a gentle speed and Junko was looking at River with loving eyes. Aerrow and Pipe were no were to be seen and the room was silent, until Shade walked through the door and Scowled through his reflected goggles at Finn, he was holding the Scope from his own Sniper rifle.

Shade: (**angry**) Oi Finn! Did you dismantle my gun AGAIN?

Finn:…………..

Shade: WELL?

Finn: (Gulp) y-y-yes.

Shade took a deep breath and raced toward Finn and grabbed him by the throat at an incredible speed. A look of serous panic was on Finn's face as Shade dragged him away into another room. Because this had happened so many times since Shade and River joined the Storm hawks, the crew acted as if nothing had happened. Silence hit the room again until Junko said

Junko: Where're Aerrow and Piper anyway?

River: (Stroking Radar) he he, knowing those two, Aerrow's probably trying to tell her he loves her.

Junko: yeah.

Radars ears suddenly shot up because he could hear something going on, his head was moving quickly trying to hear it better.

River: what's up Radar?

Radar waved his hand at Junko and River as if to say, "follow me". Junko walked over followed by River who then linked arms. Radar walked on all fours down some of the corridors taking a few turns, until, at one Point River and Junko suddenly could hear faint sounds of screaming and someone begging for mercy. Junko activated his knuckle busters and River drew her war hammer and slowly followed Radar down the corridor. Radar made another turn and knows he was heading towards Aerrow's room and the screams where getting louder and louder. Suddenly a Thud was heard against the window, which made them all jump out of their skins as the turned to see what it was. It was only Finn being slammed against the window by Shade; Shade soon picked him up to hurt him again and eventually they moved out of sight of the window. Junko had already put his busters away when they hear Aerrow saying

Aerrow: (Puff pant) you finished yet?

A slight pause

Aerrow: oh NO NO PLEASE NO! NOT AGAIN NO NOOOO! HELP!

All three members ran to the door and stopped with out a minute to spare, River made a hand gesture and Radar saying "stay back" and another to Junko saying "Camo crystal". Junko pulled out two Camo crystals from his pocket and gave one to River who immediately activated it after Junko, making them both invisible. By this time Aerrow had stopped screaming and he was panting heavy again. Junko pushed the door open making it look like it swung open on its own as they both entered the room unseen. The door gently closed and Aerrow leaned against it with his back against as he locked it.

Aerrow: I know your in here, but please tell me that your finished, I don't think I can take anymore.

The room didn't move until the bookcase rattled because somebody was behind it.

Aerrow: found you!

He walked towards the book case and looked behind it, meanwhile on the other side of the bookcase Piper snuck out the opposite side with a smile on her face as she crept up behind him.

Piper: (whispering in his ear) no. I got you. Ha Ha

She dug her fingers into his sides and he fell to the floor with a thud. Aerrow quickly rolled onto his back and looked at Piper with his ready to push her back as she smiled sinisterly at him.

Aerrow: no Piper please. Not again, you win. Just stop please.

Piper: ummm….let me think….NO!

Piper leapt on top of him and began tickle him anywhere she could, Aerrow tossed and turned with his legs flailing and a wide smile on his face. His hands where grabbing Pipers arms trying to push her away but he had no strength to do so because he was consumed with laughter.

Aerrow: NO HA HA! PIPER NO PLEASE! STH-H-HA-HAAAP PLEASE NO HA HA HA HA PLEASE NO!

Piper: it's your fault Aerrow, you shouldn't have told me you were really, really ticklish.

Aerrow: NO! PLEASE NO NO! PLEASE STOP! I'M TICKLISH! HA HA HA!

River turned to Junko and whispered in his ear

River: Remember when we did that?

Junko: Yeah. (**Kisses River**)

River: Now we know what the noise is lets get out of here.

Aerrow's Laughter continued to roar out of his mouth, but twice as loud now because Piper had moved to his feet and that was his most ticklish spot apart from under his arms. River and Junko snuck towards the door only to realise that it was locked. Panic raced down their backs and all they could do was watch Aerrow suffer from his tickling torture from Piper. Piper eventually stopped and lay down on top Aerrow who was panting hard.

Aerrow: is that it now?

Piper: (kissed his nose) For now. (giggle)

Scratching was heard at the door and Piper raised herself from Aerrow slowly and opened the door, It was Radar.

Piper: hey Radar. What's up?

Now was the chance for Junko and River to escape, the quickly slipped past Piper as she walked away to turn on the stereo. Once the door shut, Junko deactivated his camo Crystal followed by River. The tune "When doves cry" by Prince was gently playing in Aerrow's room and Junko gave River a kiss on her cheek as they linked arms and walked back to Rivers bedroom, but it wasn't long before Aerrow's laughter could be heard again. Why he was laughing? You Decide.


End file.
